


Camp Altea

by Isweartogod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isweartogod/pseuds/Isweartogod
Summary: Keith didn’t want to be there. Like, REALLY didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to spend the whole summer taking care of some kids. Nor did he want to share a cabin with such an obnoxious guy, the other guy, though, Keith kinda liked. But the more time he spends with that obnoxious kid, the more he starts to like him too.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1

8:00AM

“I literally just graduated!” Keith cried, clutching onto the car door, “I don’t need a job yet!” 

“You aren’t going to college the least you could do is get a summer job!” His mother tried pulling him away, “I don’t want you to stay in my house forever.” 

“I hate the outdoors!” 

“Try new things!” 

“No!” 

“Either you get in there or you stay home with no technology and no going outside.” 

Keith let out a long groan, “Fine!” 

“I’m glad we came to a compromise,” Krolia smiled, handing Keith his bag, “Have a fun nine weeks!”

“Whatever.” He mumbled, walking through the gates. 

“Bye, Keith! I’ll miss you!” 

Keith ignored his mother, letting out a grumble before disappearing from her vision. 

“Good morning!” A way-too-cheery voice said to him as soon as he was spotted. 

“Hey.” 

“Please tell me your name so I can get you signed in and assigned cabin!”

“Keith.” 

“Huh, not the talker, are you, Kogane?” The cheery voice asked, ticking something off. The person grabbed a key and tossed it to him, “Red Lion cabin! I’m there too!” 

“Oh, goodie.” Keith rolled his eyes as he caught the keys. 

“Well, since we’re cabin buddies, my name’s Lance! It’s nice to meet you, newcomer!”

Keith raised a brow, “You’re way too chipper this early in the morning.” He started walking off. 

“Wait, you don’t know where the Red Lion cabin is!” 

“I’ll figure it out!” Keith saluted and disappeared into the trees. 

~ ⛺️ ~  
8:20AM

After fifteen minutes of circling the cabins, he placed the key in and opened the door, immediately locking eyes with a male sat on one of the beds, “Hey… you aren’t the guy from the front, I thought he was my cabin mate.” 

“Yeah and I am too… there are three beds.” 

Keith looked around the room and let out a hum, “Huh… guess there is. You took the single bed, Lance took the top so I guess I’m stuck with the sucky bottom.” Keith groaned, throwing his bag onto the bottom part of the bunk beds. 

“Lance always has first choice so I don’t know why he didn’t choose the lone bed.” the guy mumbled.

They stay in silence for a while before Keith realises, “Oh! Right, my name’s Keith… first time here as you can probably tell.” 

The guy let out a small laugh, “I’m James Griffin; been here five years in a row, third time being a councillor.” 

“So that makes you…” 

“Eighteen.” 

“You’ve been here since you were fourteen!? Wow your parents must hate you!” 

“Actually it’s quite fun here.” 

“Wow. And I thought you were cool. I actually feel betrayed.” Keith let out a small gasp, gently placing his hand on his chest. 

“A few seconds of conversation with me and you think I’m like you, wow I’m flattered I gave that first impression.” 

Keith let out a small laugh, “Maybe this place isn’t as bad as I thought.” 

“Wow that’s some main character shit.” 

Keith rummaged through his bag to grab a shirt and chucked it at him, “Shut up!” 

~ ⛺️ ~  
9:00AM

Ugh! Orientation! The worst thing ever. 

Keith hated pamphlets. They’re useless and no one ever reads them so they’re a massive waste of paper. 

Keith got a whole bag of stuff with a pamphlet, a name badge and a bunch of pink shirts. 

PINK!

Keith held up his hand. 

“Yes?” 

“Do I have to wear pink? It’s so… bright.” 

The lady at the front looked him up and down, “Yes, you need some colour in your life. Your skin is paler than paper and your all black attire is just… depressing.” 

Keith’s mouth snapped open, “Hey! You can’t talk to me like that!” 

“You get free food, a free place to stay and you’re getting paid. I can.” 

“Fair.” Keith shrugged. 

He didn’t like the lady at the front so he tuned her out as soon as she said her name… Ally…? Laura? Allura? Yeah it was Allura. Anyways, he was so bored with this lady that he actually read the pamphlet. 

Camp Altea: Outdoor Retreat/Artists Camp  
Outdoor retreat:  
Want to explore the great outdoors without having to travel too far? Camp Altea will be great for you! Our amazing councillors will help you set up tents, go on hikes and help you with many other basic survival skills! 

Our councillors will be in the cabins just a metre away from the campsite, feel free to ask them for help during the night. 

“Hah. Like some thirteen year olds are gonna disturb me at night.” He snorted. 

“Did you say something, sir?” 

“Sir?” Keith raised a brow, “I’m younger than you… much younger than you.” 

“I’m twenty-five.” 

“Wow. Oldie.” 

“Keith, stop it.” The boy besides him hissed. 

Huh… was Lance sitting next to him the whole time?

Keith hummed, “Fine, I’ll shut up and let you finish ma’am.” 

~ ⛺️ ~  
12:00PM

Midday. Time for the campers. Woohoo…

James and Keith sat in their cabin, waiting just a few minutes before going out there. Lance had already gone out to sign everyone in so the two of them just sat on their beds, sitting in comfortable silence. 

Their comfortable silence was quickly interrupted by their cheery roommate opening the door, “Time to go to the front!” 

Keith groaned, “Why?” 

“To introduce yourselves to the campers!” 

“I have a name tag. They know my name.” 

“Yes, but they don’t know anything else about you!” 

“I don’t want them to know anything else about me.” 

Lance pulled up the other two, “Too bad you have to go.” 

“Woah, what happened to the happy, optimistic guy from a few seconds ago?” Keith asked. 

“I’ve known him years, he gets really serious when he’s mad.” James whispered.

“Aw, Lancey, why are you mad?” Keith cooed. 

“Because you’re being ridiculous. This is your job, you need to do it.” 

“I didn’t want this job.” 

“Well you have it. And we’re gonna be late so let’s go!” 

~ ⛺️ ~  
12:10PM

“Oh and here are the final three councillors!” Allura cheered as the three of them appeared. 

“Hey there! I’m Lance!” Lance cheered, “And these two here are James and Keith!” 

“I can introduce myself.” Keith murmured. 

“No, you’d probably say ‘I’m Keith and if you come near me I’ll kill you’.” James smiled. 

Keith thought for a while, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Now, kids, it’s time to set up your tents! If you need any help ask me or any of the councillors!” 

“Except me. Don’t ask me.” Keith said in a low voice. 

Allura shot a glare at him, “Have fun, kids!”

After a few seconds, Keith tapped Allura on the shoulder, “They seem to be doing well, can I go get lunch now?” 

“No. We have lunch together.” 

“It’s the only meal we have together,” James informed, “we get an earlier breakfast and dinner.”

“Oh, so we get the fresh stuff? Can‘t complain.” 

“Sure… call it fresh.” 

~ ⛺️ ~  
13:00

“Now that you’ve had your lunch, you can explore the campsite!” She cheered, “Remember, though you can’t go further than the lake without a councillor and you have a few planned activities in an hour.” 

“Wait. Planned activities? I actually have to help?” Keith asked. 

“Yep. We have archery.” James informed.

“We as in you and me or we as in all the councillors.” 

“You and me.” 

“Okay, I kinda like you so it won’t be too bad. 

“Aw, I kinda like you too, you big softie~” 

Keith stared at him, “Yeah, I don’t like you anymore.” 

~ ⛺️ ~  
14:00

“Archery!” Keith beamed, grabbing a bow and arrow. He took an apple he stole from the kitchen from his bag, “Hey, kid. I’m gonna shoot this apple off your head.” 

“Nope!” James snatched the apple from his hand, “You can’t put kids in danger like that.” 

“Oh, c’mon, I’m really good! I won’t hurt anyone.” 

“No.” 

“Fine…” he huffed, “this is how you do archery.” he flung his arrow at the target. 

“Woah, bullseye.” James gasped. 

“Told you I was really good. Now, you go help them. I give the example, you do the rest.” 

“Wow and you get paid the same amount as me.” 

“Work smarter not harder.” Keith winked, sitting on the bench. 

“Can you two stop talking and actually help us!” One of the kids yelled out. 

“James that’s your job. We made a deal.”

“No we didn’t, you just said you were gonna demonstrate.” 

“And that means you do the boring bit.” 

“Not really… but fine. You just sit there and do nothing.”

“That’s what I was going to do anyway.” He leaned back on the bench. 

~ ⛺️ ~  
21:30 

“Okay, campers! Time to get back into your tents! I expect everyone to be in bed by ten!” Allura was way too cheery about the rules… 

“Does that apply for us too…?” Keith asked. 

“Nope! Our curfew is midnight!” Lance cheered, “Most of us explore the campsite in those two hours.” 

“Oh goodie… more outdoors.” Keith sneered. 

James leaned in closer to Keith’s ear, “I’ve got a better place we can go.” 

“That sounds like you’re about to kill me.” 

“Might, but would you rather take that risk or spend the next two hours with mr. Cheery over there?” 

“Okay, I’ll take the risk of dying.” Keith answered immediately. 

“Let’s go then.”

“Now?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you want to help homesick kids?” 

“Lead the way.”

~ ⛺️ ~

21:40

“It took way too long to get here.” Keith groaned as James walked into the massive cave in front of them. 

“Yeah, it’s a place so far that the kids don’t know it’s here,” James smiled, “you coming in?” 

Keith hesitated for a few seconds before he followed him inside, “There’s nothing interesting here.” 

“That’s because we have to get outside.” 

Keith groaned, “More walking!?” 

“Wow, you aren’t made for an outdoor retreat, are you?” 

“No. No I’m not.” 

“You want me to give you a piggyback?” 

“Yep.” Keith quickly hopped onto his back. 

“Woah. I was joking but alright. At least we can get there faster now.” 

“Is that an insult?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well whatever. Insult me all you want if I don’t have to walk.” 

“Where do I start?” James let out a nose exhale, “You’re really pale, like, never been in the sun pale. Hope you don’t burn in all this sun this summer. Also, you are REALLY lazy. Can we talk about your hair? Muller. Who has a mullet these days?” 

That went on for the next five minutes. 

“Okay, we’re here. Get off me.” 

Keith jumped off of him, looking up, “Woah… stars.” 

“This is what we call Constellation Point,” James sat down onto the grass, “only my friends and I know about this place… and you now I guess.” 

“So… where are your friends?”

“They’ll be here in a bit. They usually help with clearing the tables at dinner and stay an hour for help if any of the kids need them.” 

“Oh wow. So, they’re like Lance?” 

“Yeah, except not as overdramatic.” 

Keith fell next to him, “it’s pretty here.” 

James simply hummed, staring up at the stars. He’d always wondered if there was anything else up there except beautiful huge balls of gas and a few planets. Maybe a whole other galaxy… maybe hundreds of other galaxies. And other life forms, aliens. So many different types of aliens. 

“You seem to be deep in thought. Whatcha thinking about?” 

“Oh, nothing big. Just the whole universe.” 

“Oh, wow. What a tiny thought.” 

James let out a small laugh, “You think there are other life forms up there?” 

“Duh. The universe is huge! It’s dumb to think we’re the only one’s.” 

“That’s one way to say yes.” 

“Anyway, you’re a star geek, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m into astrology.” 

“Star geek.” 

James rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m a star geek.” 

“So… you know about all of the star shapes?” 

“Star shapes?” 

“Yeah like the Big Dipper or whatever it’s called.” 

“Constellations?” 

“Yeah! Those!” 

“I said that word as soon as we got here. Weren’t you listening?” 

“I was listening, I just didn’t know what that word meant.” 

“Wow. So you’re lazy and dumb, what are you doing here?” 

“Please tell my mother that.”

James let out a small laugh, “so you were forced to be here? That’s new, usually everyone wants to come here.” 

“Really? I don’t know why anyone would want to be here.” 

“Believe it or not, the wilderness is amazing! And really pretty.” He said as a firefly passed them. 

“Woah a firefly…” 

“You like fireflies?” 

“They’re great. I used to use them as lamps when I was younger… it used to get really dark in the city while I was out… alone. I didn’t have friends.” 

“Aw, really?” James teased, “Not even one friend?” 

“Nope. Everyone was scared of me because of that one time I stole a car.” 

“You stole a car!?” 

“Yes that’s what I said.” 

“Why…?” 

He shrugged, “Wanted to prove I could drive.” 

“Normal reason to commit grand theft auto.” 

“It’s fine, it was my brother’s.”

With a roll of his eyes, James sarcastically stated, “Oh, stealing from a sibling. That’s totally fine.”

“Yeah, I went to juvie for a day and was then grounded for six months, probably wasn’t the best idea.” 

“Only six months? I’d ground you until you went off to college… so when this camp is over.” 

“Actually I’m not going to college, so I guess that’d be never. How sad.” 

“Aw, poor you. Grounded forever for stealing a car.” 

Keith pouted, “Aw, that’s no fair.” 

“That's your fault for stealing a car, I think it’s an appropriate punishment.” 

They didn’t know it, but they were leaning closer and closer with each sentence. 

“It was just a little car, I shouldn’t be punished for the rest of my life.” 

“Jamie! We’re here!” 

The two of them quickly jumped away from each other. 

“Oh, you brought a friend!” The girl cheered, “Hey! I’m Nadia and these two are Ina and Ryan! It’s nice to meet you!” 

“Hey.” The blonde said with a monotone voice. 

“Hello!” The guy behind them cheered. 

“I’m Keith… hi.”

“He’s not much of a talker,” James informed, standing himself up, “so how many kids were homesick.” 

“About thirty… three of which actually threw up.” 

“People threw up? Woah… that’s gross.” James groaned. 

“I know… poor nurse whatever-their-name-is.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

23:20

“We should start heading back,” Ryan stood up, “almost curfew, plus it takes forever to get back.”

Keith and James exchange a look before James tells his friends, “We’ll catch up in a bit. You guys go on ahead.” 

“Alright,” Nadia smiled, “but come back soon or Allura will have your head.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Once the three of them had left, they just sat there, completely silent. 

“So… your friends are nice.” 

“Did we almost kiss?” 

Keith’s eyes widened, “Uh… I mean we were incredibly close to each other, that doesn’t necessarily mean we were about to kiss, but… well, since I think we were flirting, maybe we were about to kiss but you can never be too-“

“Shut up.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll make you.” 

“How? By kissing me like a cliché?” 

“No, I probably would’ve punched you, but that works too.” 

“Oh, in that case: this camp sucks, I kinda hate it, I don’t know how you’ve been able to do this for the last five years without going insa-“

James placed a hand onto Keith’s face and immediately pulled their faces together. 

“Woah… not bad, Griffin, but I’ve seen better~” 

“Oh wow. I kiss you and I get an insult?” 

“Yes. Yes you do.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

1:00AM 

They walked into their cabin, immediately met with Allura, stood there, arms crossed. 

“You’re both late.” 

“So what? We’re eighteen, we can make our own decisions.” Keith jumped off of the other. 

“They’re camp rules. All councillors have to be back in their cabins by midnight.” 

“It’s just an hour.” 

“I’ll let you off, Keith since it’s your first time but James I expected better.” 

“Did you?” James’ brow arched upwards. 

“Okay, fine. I don’t expect better, but you still should know better.” 

“Look. We’re fine, nothing happened. We won’t do it again.” 

“You better not. If you pass curfew again, you’ll be kicked out of camp.” 

“Oh, please kick me out!” Keith begged, “I’d love that.” 

“Then you get to help with cleaning up breakfast and dinner after the kids if you pass curfew once more.” 

Keith cursed under his breath, “Damn. Wish I didn’t say that.”


	2. Day 2

6:00AM

“Time to wake up!” Lance cheered, hanging from the top bunk. 

Keith screamed, hitting his head, “WHAT THE HELL, LANCE!? IT’S EARLY!” 

“It’s six, breakfast is served in fifteen minutes!” 

“So I have fifteen minutes?” Keith fell back onto his bed. 

“No, you have to be in uniform.” James threw a t-shirt at him. 

“I swear if you throw my name tag on me.” 

“No, that’d poke your eye out then you’d be taken out of the camp and that’d make you happy so…” 

“Wow. Rude.” 

“Hurry before Allura yells at you.” James pinned on his name tag. 

Keith hummed, pulling the covers over his head. 

“Okay, but don’t blame us when you have to clean up after the kids.” Lance slid down from the top bunk. 

“We’ll see you there… hopefully.” James said before walking out the door. 

“Bye!” 

~ ⛺️ ~

6:15AM

“Woah. Just on time.” James said as soon as Keith entered the mess hall. 

“I could get extra sleep /and/ not get in trouble. I’m a genius.” 

“If that’s what you wanna call yourself,” James shrugged, “here, we got you some food.” he pointed towards the plate next to him. 

“We were nice today but tomorrow you’ll have to wait in the line.” 

Keith turned his head. Woah. That line was LONG. 

“That’s why we get here early,” James informed him, “so if you wanna come here ‘just in time’ tomorrow, maybe don’t.” 

Keith sat down on the wooden bench, “Thanks for the advice, I guess.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

9:00AM 

“I don’t wanna go on a hike with you,” Keith huffed, “at least James could carry me the whole way.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s only an hour long hike, you’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll be tired within ten minutes.” 

“Then you really need this exercise.” 

“But I don’t like exercise!” 

“Try twenty minutes and if you don’t enjoy it, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” 

“Fine. Lucky for you, I don’t weigh that much.” 

“Any look of enjoyment and I won’t carry you.” 

“Promise I’ll completely hate everything.” 

Lance started walking into the forest, “Let’s get going campers!” He cheered. 

“Let’s not.”

“Don’t be a downer, Keith.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

9:15AM

“Fifteen minutes in and I haven’t seen even the smallest smile. Wow, Kogane, you really are dedicated.” 

“I’m tired and sweaty. There’s nothing to smile about.” 

“Well, I’m sure these next few things are sure to make you smile.” 

“Won’t.” 

They walk for a few more seconds before coming to a massive flower garden. There were so many colourful butterflies flying across the flowers. 

Keith gasped, “Woah so many colours.”

“You enjoying it~?” Lance asked 

“What? No. Hate it. Ew bright colours.” 

“Really?” 

A butterfly fluttered onto Keith’s nose, “Oh my god…” Keith whispered, “don’t smile, don’t smile.” 

“You don’t even like it when a butterfly lands on your nose? But it’s so adorable.” 

“No. No it’s not. I hate it. What time is it?” 

“9:19.” 

“One more minute.” 

A few more seconds passed before Lance stated, “And 9:20. Congrats, you made-” Lance couldn’t even finish his sentence before Keith jumped onto his back, “Woah, you were right, you’re really light.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Get moving, we have a hike to walk.” He hit Lance’s shoulder. 

“We?” 

“Okay, you and the campers have a hike to walk but that doesn’t sound as cool.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

10:00AM 

“And we’re back.” Lance cheered, letting go of Keith to make him fall. 

“Ow! Ass!” 

“Don’t say such a word in front of the children!” 

“Like they haven’t heard the word ass.” 

“Still. No swearing in front of the kids.” 

With a smile on his face, Keith started saying a bunch of curse words, causing the kids to start laughing. 

“Stop it before I tell Allura.” 

Keith immediately shut up. 

“Well, Keith’s profanity aside, it’s free time! Feel free to explore the campsite! If you need anything just come to us!” 

“Don’t come to me,” Keith stood himself up, “where’s James?” 

“He should be teaching canoe safety, but he’ll be back soon.” 

“Where?” 

“The lake.” 

“And that is…?” 

“Over there somewhere.” He waved his hand over his shoulder. 

“Helpful… I’ll just be in the cabin then.” 

“Have fun.”

“Will do. I won’t have kids annoying me.” He walked off to their cabin. 

He walked into the small cabin and fell onto his bed, “Oh my god I hate it here.” He muffled into his pillow. After a few seconds of mumbling into his pillow, he grabbed his phone from the dresser, “Damn. No signal.” 

The door clicked open and Keith looked up at it, “Hey,” James smiled, “didn’t expect you here.” 

“Why not? I hate kids, I’m not helping them with anything.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I fell into the lake and need to change.” 

Keith looked down. Sure enough, James’ shirt was completely soaked. He immediately started laughing, “Haha! You fell into a lake!” 

“Don’t laugh at me.” James grabbed his clothes and walking into the bathroom. 

“I’ll laugh all I want, thank you.” 

A simple hum came from the bathroom. 

“Hey! At least give me a response.” 

“Aw, how cute, you’re clingy.” James emerged from the bathroom in a new shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. 

“I’m not clingy.” No response, “Talk to me!” 

“Admit you’re clingy.” 

“No.” 

“Okay, see ya!” He opened the door. 

“Wait! No! Fine, I’m clingy!” 

“Good on you for finally admitting it, but I actually do have to leave, so… bye-bye.” 

“But I need someone to talk to! My phone has no signal, don’t make me lonely.” 

“Well, I gotta go supervise some kids, you wanna join?” 

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll supervise some kids with you if it means I’m not lonely.” 

“Great because it’s your job.” 

Keith murmured something incomprehensible before climbing out his bed and walking through the open door. 

“You’re the one who didn’t wanna be lonely.” 

“Yeah, but I’d be fine with just making out in the cabin or something…” he mumbled. 

“Too bad, you’re stuck babysitting.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You better,” He entered the main yard, “Ew, kids.” 

“Again, your job.” 

“My job that I didn’t sign up for.” 

“Still. You’re getting paid.” 

Keith stuck out his tongue and sat on a log, “This is the most uncomfortable thing I’ve ever sat on. How do you do this /every/ summer!?” 

James sat beside him “Camping is great, what’re you on about?” 

“No it’s on, I’m sitting on a dead tree.” 

“And this morning you ate a dead pig, does it really matter?” 

“Yes. Trees are needed for oxygen.” 

“And pigs are needed for… okay, you got me, but there are a bunch of trees around so that isn’t a problem.” 

“I guess not.” 

“James!” A kid ran up to them. 

“Yeah?” 

“My friend tripped and is bleeding.”

“Wow. Keith, can you get the nurse?” 

Keith groaned, “Fine. I’m sure it’s just a graze, though.”

~ ⛺️ ~

11:00AM 

“Told ya it was barely a graze.” The two of them walk out the nurses office. 

“Yeah, but he was still hurt.” 

“Barely. All the nurse did was slap on a bandaid and told him to walk it off. I would’ve told him to suck it up.” 

“And that’s one reason you shouldn’t be in any kind of medical degree.” 

“There are so many reasons I shouldn’t get a medical degree.” 

“Yeah, you’re also way too lazy to study.” 

“Hey! I graduated top of my class, thanks.” 

“Don’t believe it.” 

“Well I have no way to prove it, so believe what you want.” 

“Oh, Keith! There you are!” Allura cheered. 

“Shit. You’re happy. What do I have to do?” 

“Can you help with lunch? Your mother said you were a great cook!” 

Keith laughed for a few seconds before his tone became completely serious, “No.” 

“Oh please!? The chef fell ill and we can’t risk it spreading through the food he makes.” 

“Oh well we starve for the day. See ya!” 

“You don’t have to do any activities for the rest of the week!”

“Huh… five days, no kids. Add in someplace I can get some WiFi and we have a deal.” 

“Okay, fine! My cabin has WiFi, I’ll give you a key after you’ve made lunch.” 

“Alrighty! Can James come with me?” 

“Why…?” 

“I can’t make lunch for, say, a hundred or so people in less than an hour without help.” 

“Okay, fine, James can go with you.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

12:00PM

“So, Keith, what’d you make?” Allura asked. 

“Bunch of grilled cheeses.” 

“Oh… creative.” 

“I had less than an hour. It’s the best I could do.”

“Okay, that’s fair… I guess.” 

Keith held out his hand, “Key to free WiFi, please.” 

She reached into her shorts pockets and handed him a golden key, “There. Just don’t use it early in the morning or late at night.” 

“Yeah, wasn’t gonna.” He quickly grabbed the key before she could change her mind. 

“Ooh. Shiny. Whatcha got there?” James snuck up behind Keith, placing his chin onto the other’s shoulder. 

“Freedom.” 

“Bit dramatic, it’s just a key.” 

“Yes, but I can be alone for the whole day. Freedom,” Keith said quite dramatically, “where’s your cabin, by the way?” 

“Allura’s cabin in the baby pink one you see at the entrance.” James piped up. 

“Wow… that’s further away from children than I thought,” Keith kept quiet for a few seconds, “does that mean…?” dramatic gasp “Allura, do you hate kids too!?” 

“No. Kids are great.” 

“Then why’s your little cabin so far away from the campgrounds, huh? Think you can just pin the annoying one’s onto us poor councillors?” 

“Keith.”

“Admit it. You hate kids too.” 

“Keith.” 

“Always yelling at me for hating this job but hah! You do too!” 

“Keith shut up and listen to me,” That dark voice was something new, “I built that cabin with by myself while this whole place was being built. I didn’t know where anything would be, so I built it in a random place.” 

Keith’s lips slightly parted as he processed the story, “Okay… good reason.”

Silence overtook the three of them for a while before Keith asked, “Can I bring other people into your cabin or…?” 

“Yeah, sure. Just… nothing inappropriate.” She glanced towards James who still had his head resting in Keith’s shoulder and hand resting on Keith’s hip. 

Keith’s eyes followed hers, “Wow. Who do you think we are?” He gasped. 

“We would never!” James followed along, now stood up straight, hands behind his back. 

“Oh, like you expect me not to suspect you’d do something vile in my room.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

13:00

Keith sat on the little wooden dock. The lake was actually pretty without Lance or annoying kids in or around it. It’d be a nice place to just recollect your thoughts if so many people weren’t around it most of the time. A smiled cracked at his lips as he grabbed a small pebble and skipped it across the pond. 

He loved this game as a kid; he’d go to the beach with his father and skip pebbles all the time. They were always competing and the winner would always get whatever they asked for. Usually, Keith would just ask for ice cream or a toy if he won, but his dad would always ask for Keith to hug him. Keith gave a ton of hugs to his dad. 

A small tear may or may have not started to roll down Keith’s cheek once the pebble disappeared into the water. Seven, a new personal best, “I win.” he whispered to himself. 

Damn, maybe recollecting his thoughts was a really bad idea. Like, super bad. Like, made him cry bad. 

He wiped off the single tear and quickly stood up straight, speed-walking away from the large body of water. 

~ ⛺️ ~

15:00

Keith walked into the pink cabin, gasping as he saw how large the room was. Well, it was probably the same size as the Red Lion cabin, but with only one bed instead of three. Instead of a bunk bed, there was TV on the wall. 

He sat on the bed, taking the remote on the pillow, “Woah… soft.” He mumbled as his hands grazed the pillow covers. 

This place was the most pastel pink place he’d ever seen in his life. It sure was pretty, but he hated soft colours however, the free internet overweighed how much he hated them. 

It was nice, far away from everyone and he could watch Netflix. It was perfect. This was his new favourite place in the whole world. 

The. 

Whole. 

Entire. 

World. 

~ ⛺️ ~

17:15

Allura walked into the cabin, “Hey.” 

“Hello.” 

“Just so you know, you don’t have to make dinner, I ordered a bunch of pizzas.” 

“I wasn’t ever gonna make dinner.” 

“I guess that’s what I should expect from you.” 

“Aw, you know me so well~” Keith cooed, “now what are you doing here?” 

“It’s my cabin?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Keith stood up from the bed, “I’ll be out of your hair then.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to. I just came here to get money for the tip.” 

“Yeah, I’ll leave anyway.” He walked out the door. 

“Why?” 

“I’ve been sitting on a bed for two hours, I need to stretch my legs.” He kept walking. 

“Okay, have fun!” 

“Hey, Keith!” 

“No… not you.” 

“You aren’t happy to see me? Well, how rude!” 

“You’re much too perky, Lance. Get away from me.” 

“Why? Scared I’ll rub off on you and you’ll have the tiniest bit of positivity~?” Lance teased. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m scared of.” 

“Really?” 

“No, you idiot! I’m being sarcastic!” He walked even quicker, “Leave me alone.” 

“Aw, c’mon, we’ll be living together for the next three months, we have to get along at least a little bit.” 

“Okay, fine. I can stand you slightly. There. Happy?” 

“Aw, that’s emo talk for ‘I like you’!” 

“I’m not emo.” 

“Sure, mr. pitch black hair, all black clothing and constantly angry.” 

“My hair’s naturally black, I just like dark colours and puberty.” 

“You’re eighteen. Puberty’s over.” 

“Okay, you make me angry.” 

“How?” 

Keith came to a complete stop, causing Lance to crash into him, “Let me think… you’re too happy, you think too positively and you’re way too fond of this camp. There’s much more but I can’t think of any on the top of my head.” 

“Two of those are pretty much the same thing, so… only two things and nothing else. As I said, emo way of saying you like me!” He stood up straight. 

“I don’t like you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to my walk.” He started walking again.

“But you said you could slightly stand me.” 

“And you think that means I like you?” 

“Well, you do? Don’t you?” 

“Okay fine. I like you a little bit. Now leave me alone.” 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, but I’m not gonna leave you alone. It’s dinner time. Time to get to the mess hall.” 

Keith took his phone from his back pocket, 17:30 “You annoyed me for that long!?” 

“Five minutes isn’t very long.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

21:40

Keith flopped down onto the grass, “How dare you make me walk all the way over here!” 

“Oh, calm down, you rested for two hours in Allura’s room.” 

“Yeah, but I just walked for ten minutes straight!” 

“Stop complaining. You’re at a summer camp, you’ll be walking everyday.” 

“Not for the rest of the week I won’t.” Keith pointed finger guns at him. 

“Well, you’ll be walking here so…” 

“Please don’t make me walk here everyday.” 

“You do know exercise is good for you, right?” 

“I eat healthy, that’s enough!” He groaned, laying down. 

James sat beside him, grabbing his arm to sit him up, “No, not really.” 

“But exercise is boring and makes me tired.” 

“Yes, that’s what it generally does, but it’s not necessarily boring.” 

“You know what else is technically exercise~?” Keith leaned in closely. 

“No, no it’s not, but we’ll get back to the exercise thing later.” 

“No we won’t.” Keith connected their lips. 

After maybe a minute, James pulled away, “Back to the exercise thing.” 

“Noo!” 

“You can’t be carried everywhere all summer.” 

“Yeah, right, I’m barely noticeable on someone’s back. That’s how light I am~” 

“If I spot you on anyone’s back I’m taking you off.” 

“And I’ll kick and scream until you let me back on the person’s back.” 

“What are you? A toddler?” 

“No, just spoiled.” He smiled. 

“I guess that’s why your mom forced you here.” 

“Partly. She also doesn’t like me for not going to college.” 

“Yeah, why is that? College is meant to be the best years of your life.” 

Keith simply shrugged, “Guess it’s just not for me. I don’t want a degree, I guess.” 

“Alright then, it’s your choice anyway.” 

“Exactly. So… why my mom can’t see that, I’ll never know.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

23:55

“Oh wow, you guys are five minutes early, how unlike you.” Lance put his book down on his bed. 

“I know right, crazy!” Keith gasped, “I got tired and I don’t know my way back so… here we are!” 

“Also I don’t wanna be kicked out.” 

“And I don’t wanna be stuck with kids for longer than I have to… or lose my WiFi privileges.” 

“WiFi privileges?” Lance gasped. 

“Yeah, I made lunch in exchange for no activities and WiFi from Allura’s cabin for the rest of the week.” 

“Aw, no fair! I’ve known her my whole life and she hasn’t let me do that.” He pouted. 

“Well, people are allowed in with me… so…” 

“Really!?” 

“Yeah!” He copied the excited tone, “But maybe I’ll make you work for it~” 

“That’s so mean.” Lance and James say simultaneously. 

“How’s it mean for you?” Keith turned around to James. 

“Well, I didn’t have to work for it, so Lance shouldn’t have to either.” 

“That’s a fair point but… you helped me get it with making lunch.” 

“Please. I sat there on my phone the whole time.” 

“Oh, okay, so, I guess you’ll both have to work for it, then.” he smiled before entering the bathroom. 

“Wait no!” James yelled after him. 

“Shouldn’t have brought it up,” Keith walked out in his pyjamas after a few minutes, “goodnight!”


	3. Day 1, 5 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Like barely 1,000 words short but I wanted to add some backstory soo here’s a small thing

12:00PM 

James walked up to the first person he saw who seemed to be the same age as him, “Hi! My name’s James.” 

The boy turned around, “Hi! I’m Lance!” 

“Have you been here before?” 

“Yeah! I’ve gone here every summer since I was six!” 

“Woah… that’s a long time… this is my first time here!” 

“Ooh! You’re gonna have so much fun!” Lance cheered, “Especially if you’re thirteen or older! Because that’s when we get to do the fun stuff like archery and actual camping!” 

“Really? I get to do all that!?” 

“Yeah! So do I! Technically, I’m not thirteen yet, but I will be next month, so Allura’s letting me do them anyway!” 

“Who’s Allura?” 

“She’s the person in charge, her dad used to be, but two years ago, her dad started letting her help him and this year she’s fully in charge!” 

“Oh, good for her!” 

“Speaking of Allura, here she is!” He cheered as a young woman walked in front of the group of children. 

James mostly zoned out for the whole introduction period and rules until a particular sentence caught his attention, “Now, kids, it’s time to set up your tents!” 

“I have to set up a tent?” James whispered into Lance’s ear, “What about all those cabins over there?” 

“They’re for the councillors.” 

“Can I be one…?” 

“Not until you’re sixteen.” 

“That’s not fair, I don’t know how to set up a tent.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll teach you!” 

“They give us tent stuff, right? Because all I brought was some clothes.” He gestured towards the backpack on his shoulders. 

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about sleeping on grass.” 

“Oh, thank god.” 

“Now c’mon! Let’s pick a good spot for our tents!” Lance grabbed the other’s hand and pulled him away. 

~ ⛺️ ~

13:00

“We’re allowed to explore the whole campsite now! Where do you wanna go first!?” Lance asked. 

“Oh… wow, you’re ecstatic. I guess we could visit the lake since it’s the only place I know of.” 

“Okay! Just so you know, we aren’t allowed any further than that.” 

“Why?” 

Lance shrugged, “Just the rules.” 

“That doesn’t seem very fair.” 

“I think it’s fair, we don’t know what’s passed there, might be dangerous.” 

“Or maybe there’s something really cool and Allura’s hiding it from us.” 

“Probably not. All the rules are for our safety.” 

“That’s something a nerd would say. Anyways, let’s go to the lake!” James lifted himself up. 

“I’m not a nerd!” 

“Lake time!” James began walking out the mess hall, “Show me the way!” 

“Say I’m not a nerd and I’ll show you the way.” 

“But you are a nerd.” 

“How?” 

“Stickler for the rules. Nerd.” 

“Well you’re a nerd for using fancy words like stickler and ecstatic!” 

James stayed quiet before walking off, “If you aren’t gonna show me the lake I’m just gonna look for it myself.” 

“Hah! No argument! I win!” Lance cheered before running after him, “I don’t want you getting lost, though.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

13:20

James sat onto the dock and looked over at the lake, “This place is pretty.” 

“Just wait until we’re allowed on the canoes! My sister’s say it’s fun!” 

James glanced over at the canoes besides them, “Why can’t we use them now?” 

“Because that means going past the lake and we have to have a councillor to help us.” 

“I’ve canoed before.” 

“We still aren’t allowed!” Lance protested as James lifted one of them and plonked it into the water. 

“But I don’t wanna wait,” James took one of life vests and jumped in, “you can stay here if you wanna.” 

“I can’t just… leave you alone in an unknown place.” 

“Are you coming or not?” James tightened the life vest, “Haven't got all day here.” 

“Yeah,” Lance put on a life vest before hopping in, “plus, Allura wouldn’t yell at me.” 

“Oh, so you aren’t a stickler for the rules after all.” James put on a small smile, rowing away. 

~ ⛺️ ~

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” Allura screamed, “I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN’T GO OUT THAT FAR!” 

Lance kept his head down, trying incredibly hard not to let the tears welling in his eyes pour. James looked at him, a mixture of guilt and sympathy spinning around in his stomach. 

“Lance, I expected better from-”

“Don’t yell at him,” James stated, “it was my idea, he just wanted to make sure I didn’t get lost. He warned me not to, so please don’t shout at him.” 

Allura darted her eyes between the two of them, “Lance?” 

He simply hummed. 

“Well, thank you for your confession… um…” 

“James.” 

“Yes, thank you James, there are still consequences for what you two did. For your honesty, though, he won’t be too harsh.” 

“Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Lance cheered. 

“Yes, yes. For now, go back to your tents until dinner.” 

Lance gasped, “But-”

“Sorry, Lance, but that’s what happens when you ignore the rules.” 

“Okay… I’m sorry, Allura.” 

“It’s okay, Lance, you were just looking out for a new camper,” She smiled, ruffling his hair, “as for you, new camper.” 

“I’m sorry, Allura?” James said in the same high tone as Lance. 

With a small, forced smile she replied, “I forgive you as well, but you’re gonna have to be punished for ignoring the rules after Lance told you them.” 

“I just wanted to have some fun!” He pouted. 

“And that was meant to happen an hour after your free time started, but you can’t do that now.” 

“But learning stuff I already know from people only three years older than me is no fun!” 

“Not all our councillors are sixteen, you know.” 

“Yeah but still! I don’t wanna be told what to do by someone who still has to raise their hand to go to the bathroom.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“James, they’ve been here longer than you and know what they’re doing.” 

“Yeah right,” He scoffed, turning to walk off, “come on, Lance. Let’s go to our tents.”

Lance glanced up at Allura before running after him.


	4. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break day :D

6:00AM

“Happy Sunday!” Lance cheered, hanging from the top bunk as he did every morning at this point. 

“Why are you so happy every morning?” 

“I’m especially happy today~” he hummed, “it’s break day!” 

“I thought you loved this job.” 

“Yeah, but we can go into town on break day!” 

“Okay, well, I have no money, so if you need me later, I’ll be in Allura’s cabin to salvage my last day there.” He pulled the covers over his head. 

“You still have to get breakfast,” James pulled away the covers, “not in uniform, though, so that’s a plus!” 

Keith let out a groan and jumped out of bed, “Let’s go then.” 

“In your pyjamas…?” James and Lance ask in unison. 

“Jinx!” Lance cheered, “Hah! Now you can’t talk.” 

“What are you? Ten?” Keith looked up at the male sitting on the top bunk. 

“Yep!” Lance cheered, “Anyways, at least try to look presentable. We’ll even wait for you.” 

James let out a groan, wanting to ask ‘do we have to?’ but Lance immediately shushed him, “You can’t talk until I say your name.” 

James stuck out his tongue, Keith simply looking at the two in utter confusion, “Okay then… I’ll be back in a second.” He walked into the bathroom. 

“Okie dokie!” Lance cheered, turning to James, “C’mon, don’t be mad. I’ll say your name eventually.”

He simply glared at the other. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Keith opened the door. 

“Ooh. Very emo.” Lance hummed, following him out. 

“Shut up.” 

All three of them walk to the mess hall: Keith and Lance talking whilst James grumbled behind them. 

“Lance, you’re torturing him, c’mon, just say his name.” 

“Just a little longer…” 

James shot him an icy glare, causing Lance to start walking quicker. 

“So… you’re scared of James?” Keith asked. 

“Little bit.” 

“Why…? Look at him. He looks like a puppy.”

“Yeah, a vicious puppy!” 

Keith darted his eyes between the two of them, reaching his hand to James’ head before ruffling it, “See? Not vicious at all.” 

“Maybe to you. If I try that, he’ll bite my head off.”

“Yeah right.” 

“Alright, fine, I’ll prove it,” Lance placed his hand on James’ hair, receiving another icy glare, “see. Vicious!” 

Keith hummed, “Whatever, just put him out of his misery.” 

“Alright. I’m sorry, James.” 

“Finally! Now stop touching my head.” 

Lance lifted his hands in defence. 

~ ⛺️ ~

10:00AM 

Keith walked out of the pink cabin, immediately being attacked by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Hey,” James smiled, placing his head onto Keith’s shoulder, “where ya heading?”

“Felt like going for a walk.” 

“Where to?” 

Keith simply shrugged, “Wherever I want.” 

“Then… how about we go into town and… get some ice cream?” 

Keith looked to the man on his shoulder, “Are you asking me on a date?” 

“Yep.” 

“Alright sure, but you have to pay.” 

“Will do~” James took Keith’s hand, “let’s go!” 

“How far away is it?” 

“Not too far, like a fifteen minute walk away.” 

“This ice cream better be the best thing in the world.” Keith groaned, yet still eagerly following him. 

“Oh, trust me. It’s wonderful.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

10:15AM

“Marmora…” Keith read the huge purple sign, “odd name.” 

“It’s the owner’s last name, not that odd to name a store you own after yourself.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Keith opened the door, “after you~” 

James walked in, immediately being greeted by the girl in the front, “Aye! You’re back for the summer!” 

Keith walked in shortly after, a girl with bright pink hair in a high ponytail looking at him, “Hello there, who’re you?” 

“I’m Keith.” he put on a small smile.

“Hello there! I’ve never seen you here before, I’m guessing you’re new to the camp?” 

Keith hummed, “Yep!” 

“Oh how fun! How are you finding it?” 

“It’s… okay, I guess.” 

“Really? Well that’s two people with no opinion and one with a very strong positive one.” 

“Is it Lance?” 

The girl gasped, “How did you know?”

“I’m just really smart,” Keith smiled, “plus he’s really peppy.” 

“Anyways!” The girl cheered, “What ice cream would you like?” 

“Oh… um…” Keith took a while to read the menu, “I guess I’ll get strawberry.” 

“Okie dokie, any toppings?” 

“Just… sprinkles I guess.” 

“Wow, boring.” James said with a small laugh. 

“I’m assuming you’ll have your normal order.” The girl smiled at James. 

“You know me so well, Ezor.” 

“Okie dokie! Just take a seat and I’ll bring them to you when they’re done!” 

“Alright, thank you!” James cheered following Keith who was already heading to a booth. 

They sat at the booth, sitting face to face. 

“Tell me, what /is/ your normal order?” 

“Chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and a bunch of Oreos sprinkled on top.” 

“And you call mine boring.” 

“More interesting than a basic ice cream flavour and sprinkles.” 

“Yours is also a basic ice cream flavour and they’re basic toppings.” 

“Alright, fine, ya got me. I’m a hypocrite. Your order is a lot more boring, though.” 

“My order is classic. Yours is just basic.” 

“No. It’s not classic.”

“Is too.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is.”

“Isn’t.” 

“Here ya go!” The pink haired girl stopped their small argument by slamming down two purple tubs onto the table, “That’ll be $4… and a tip.” She put on a huge smile. 

“Going by the 20% rule, that's 40¢.” 

“Dude, c’mon.” Ezor pouted. 

“Alright, alright,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill, “there. Happy?” 

“Very. Thank you~” she hummed. 

Keith took a small scoop with his spoon and placed it into his mouth, “Woah. That’s, like, super good.” 

“I told you it was good! Even your boring combination is great.” 

Keith stuck out his tongue, “Yeah, whatever.”

They sit in a comfortable silence as they eat. 

“Oh. Shit.” Keith groaned, holding onto his head. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten that so fast.” 

“Duh!” 

James tried his best to stifle his laughter, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just gotta wait a few seconds.” Keith put down the spoon and stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Around a minute passed before Keith spoke up again, “Okay, everything’s fine now.” 

James simply hummed, eating his ice cream. 

Keith stared at his small tub. 

He looked up at the other, “You want some?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Too bad. You can’t; you said it was basic.” 

“Please. I’m sorry, it looks really good.” Keith put on a small pout. 

“No.” 

“Oh, come on! I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll do something.” 

“Fine… you’re lucky you’re cute.” James slid over his tub. 

“Aw, I thought this was a date. Aren’t you gonna feed me~?” 

“You’re a big boy, you can feed yourself.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

11:45AM 

“It’s almost time for lunch,” Keith looked at his phone, “do we have to go back or… can we have lunch out here?” 

“Allura doesn’t really care on Sunday’s.” James shrugged. 

“Alright, cool. Where can we eat?” 

“Wow. You really don’t wanna go back, huh?” 

“Why would I when this is the most fun I’ve had all week!” 

“I think what happens in Constellation Point is pretty fun.” 

“Stop calling it that. It’s dumb.” 

“But that’s it’s name!” 

“I think it’s a way too nerdy name.” 

“And I think it’s a great name.” 

“Yes, because you’re a nerd.” 

“I am /not/ a nerd!” 

Keith stared at him for a minute, slowly nodding, “Yeah… sure you aren’t, honey.” 

“Aww! A pet name~!” 

“No, if I have to give you a pet name, it’s nerd.” 

“Noo, you can’t call me a nerd as a pet name. It’s an insult!” 

“Whatever you say, nerd boy.” Keith stepped closer, sticking out his tongue a little. 

The smallest, barely noticeable blush scattered across James’ face, “Yeah, whatever. What do you want for lunch?” 

Keith let out a quiet laugh, “Sushi sounds good.” He tilted his head to the shop besides them. 

“Huh, didn’t even know that was there.” 

Keith opened the door, “You’re blind.” 

“I was distracted.” 

“Aww! I distract you~?” 

James simply ignored him, walking through the door. Keith followed shortly after, taking the first seat he could find. It only took around fifteen minutes for them to order and the food to be brought to them. 

James stared at the two wooden sticks given to him.

“Do you want a fork instead…?” Keith asked. 

“No. I can figure this out, I’m smart.” 

Keith hummed as James struggled to pick up a piece of sushi. After a few minutes of trying, James stabbed one of the chopsticks into it, “Good enough.” 

Keith burst out into laughter, “My god, just get a fork.” 

“Never.” 

“You’re so stubborn. Let me teach you.” 

“No. Look. I figured it out.” He pointed to the sushi with a single chopstick stuck in it. 

“That’s not how you use them.” 

“Close enough.”

With a roll of his eyes, Keith held up his sushi properly, “No, no it’s not. It’s not even close.” 

“It’s good enough.” 

“No, it’s weird. Just get a fork or let me help.” 

James stared at his sushi for maybe a minute before mumbling something. 

“Couldn’t hear you.” 

“Fine, help me.” He said a little louder. 

“Great. Give me your hand.” 

James did as told. Keith placed the chopsticks between the other’s fingers, “Okay, now that they’re positioned properly, use your middle and index finger to pick things up.” 

James focused on the piece of sushi in front of him, gripping tightly to it, “Hey, look I-” it dropped, “huh… never mind then.” 

Keith laughed a little, “It’s fine, just keep trying. You’ll get it eventually.”

James sulked at his sushi, “This is hard. Let me stab my raw fish if I wanna.” 

“No, it’s weird. If you wanna stab it, use a fork.” 

“Like I said: never.”

“Well if you’re going to act like a child,” Keith lifted one of the pieces of sushi on James’ side and pushed it closer, “I’ll treat you like one.” 

“Hey! I don’t need feeding.” 

“Well considering you don’t know how to use the utensils…” Keith bitterly smiled, “now open up.” 

“No.” 

“What? You want a choo-choo train?”

“Shut up! I can feed myself!” 

“Chugga, chu-”

James bit into the sushi in front of him, “There.” 

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Now have the rest of it.” Keith pushed the sushi forward. 

“Wow. At least wait until I’m finished with this bit.” 

Keith waited a few seconds before pushing it even closer, “Eat.” 

“For the third time, I can feed myself!” 

“And for the second time, you can’t use utensils.” 

“I can’t use one type of utensil.” 

“Well I can use all four types. How about you?” 

“Shut up.” He said before biting the rest of the piece. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

13:00

“I’m tired…” Keith mumbled, “let’s go back.” 

“Wow. Two hours of walking with two breaks. New record.” 

“Wow. Rude. Now, how do we get back?” 

“Really?” 

“First time here, remember?” 

“Yeah, alright, that’s fair. I’ll show you. First, though,” he leaned forward, “gimme a kiss.” 

“No, I would never do such a thing on a first date.” Keith gasped dramatically. 

“Oh? You were pretty eager the first day we /met/.” 

“Yeah, okay, fair,” Keith leaned in to give him a quick kiss, “let’s go!” James had already walked away, “Hey! Wait!” 

The two of them walked into Allura’s cabin, Keith immediately flopping onto the bed, “Comfy bed I’ll miss you.” 

“Our beds are comfy.” 

“That bunk bed is a death trap.” 

“Aw, how sad.” James said mockingly whilst fiddling with his phone. 

“Can we trade beds?” 

“You think I wanna be woken up every morning by Lance hanging from the ceiling?”

“Okay, yeah, that’s pretty scary.” 

“I’ve dealt with him waking me up for five years. It’s your turn.” James sat on the bed next to the boy laying down. 

“But I don’t wanna. I keep hitting my head, can’t we just share it?” 

“No. It’s a single bed.” 

“I meant, like, switch.” 

“No. It’s /my/ bed.” 

“But there’s no Lance-in-a-box that pops up at six in the morning!” 

“Yeah, well, I wake up at five thirty, so if you’re in my bed I’ll be the one waking you up.” 

“How do you wake up so early in summer!?” 

“Pretty easy when you do it everyday.” 

“Again, how!?” 

“Consistency.” 

“Wow. You really are a nerd. Wake up early and everything.” 

“I’m not a… never mind I’m not gonna even try.” 

“Good call,” Keith sat up to face him, “nerd boy~” 

“Don’t call me that ever again.” 

“Or what, nerd boy?” He leaned in closer, his face immediately being squished by James’ thumb and index finger, “Hey, whaw gives?” His voice became quite muffled. 

“Don’t call me that again.” The brown haired boy’s voice became much more stern. 

“Hot.” Keith murmured once James finally let go. 

“What?” 

“Nothing~! Let’s watch TV!” 

~ ⛺️ ~

15:00

“Where’s Lance?” Keith walked into his own cabin. 

“You think he’s in the cabin at three?” James snorted, “He’s either in town or hopelessly flirting with some girl.” 

“I’m gonna assume town.” 

“Get ready for a bunch of bags then. He’s kind of a… let’s say, shopaholic. Actually, more of a shopping maniac, so he’ll be back by the time everything closes.” 

“So, late.” 

“Very late.” 

Keith gasped, “Passed curfew!?” 

“Never. All the shop’s close by eight.” 

“Oh… that’s early.” 

“Well they’re mostly small family owned businesses so yes.” 

“Yeah okay that makes sense. Guess we won’t see him for dinner then.” 

“On the plus side, he probably bought you something.” 

“Why…?” 

James simply shrugged “He’s bought stuff for everyone ever since he became a councillor.” 

“Wow. How much money does he have?” 

“His parents send him, like, 200 a week.” 

“Damn, even I don’t get that much a week and I think /I’m/ spoiled.” 

“He isn’t spoiled. Just rich.” 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“No. Not at all. He spends his money on other people mostly and a spoiled person wouldn’t pay for anything at all.” He stared at Keith. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault my mom didn’t give me any money!” 

“Oh whatever. You get paid tomorrow so… next Sunday you get to pay for whatever we do.” 

“But you’re the one who asked me on a date. The person who asks pays.” 

“Yeah, but you were annoying so…” 

Keith pouted, “You regret it?” 

“No of course not. You may be annoying but you’re cute.” 

“Aw, thanks. You’re annoying and cute too.” Keith pat James’ head. 

“Wow, you aren’t even creative enough to come up with your own insult.” 

~ ⛺️ ~

19:00

Lance walked into the room with (what seemed like) a hundred bags in his arms, “Oh. You two are here.”

Keith and James were sat on James’ bed. Keith was the only one to look up at him, “Nice to see you too, Lace.” 

“Why are you here so early?” James asked, still not looking up from his phone. 

“Oh. I ran out of shops to go to.” 

“That fast? Damn, new record,” he finally looked up to give Lance a sweet smile, “what’d you get me~?” 

“Wow. Okay, well for you, I got…” he looked through the bags, “a star lamp thingy! Cuz you’re into stars and stuff.” 

“That sure beats the last two years where you got me a hoodie. Thanks!” He immediately took the box. 

Keith looked at the many bags, “Did you get me something?” 

“Of course I did!” Lance cheered, “I got you portable WiFi.” 

Keith’s mouth gaped open, “Oh my god, I love you!” He jumped up and grabbed the little box, tackling Lance to the ground. 

“I don’t think he likes it.” James said from his bed, still obsessing over the projector Lance had given him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lance said once Keith had gotten off of him, “should probably take it back.” 

“Shut up, James.” 

“Lance is playing along, why are you only telling me to shut up?”

“Lance bought me WiFi. He gets a pass.” 

James simply hummed, “Anyways, did you have for dinner?” 

“Yeah! I got pasta.”

“Aw, lucky. We got boring mess hall food.” Keith pouted. 

“Yeah, but we also had lunch out there so…” 

“And Lance got lunch AND dinner out there. So, lucky.” 

“I think the food they make here is good.” Lance pointed out. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good but bland.” Keith waved him off. 

~ ⛺️ ~

20:55

They leaned until they were around a centimetre apart. Keith quickly pulled himself away, “I have a question.” 

“What is this? School?”

“So that’s a yes,” Keith mumbled, “we aren’t… like… anything, right?” 

“What d’ya mean?” 

“Like… we aren’t seeing each other… y’know, in the romance kind of way.” 

“No…?” 

“Oh, okay, good,” he smiled, leaning in, “now, let’s continue where we left off~” 

“Or…” James placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek.

“Or?” The kisses gradually moved down to the other’s jaw and down his neck, “Oh.” He murmured as James became stuck to one spot on the side of his neck. 

A minute or so later, Keith let out a low hum, “Not that this isn’t fun, but I want to go back to a normal makeout now.” 

James let out a small laugh once he’d held up his head high again. He waited a second before simply just leaning in. 

“What’re you waiting for?” 

James shrugged, “Nothing.” 

Keith gave him a playful glare before closing the tiny gap between them. 

~ ⛺️ ~ 

21:15

Nadia walked out of the dull cave, stepping onto the luscious grass, “Hey~!” She said in a sing-songy voice, “The others will be here in a minute, they’re a bit…” she looked to Keith, “is that a…? Did you do something unholy in this sacred place!?” 

“Oh, relax,” James slung his arm over Keith’s shoulders, “it didn’t go /that/ far.” 

“Good because this place is for catching up and looking at stars only.” 

James hummed, “Yeah… okay. Don’t remember making that rule.” 

“That could be because you didn’t listen to any of them.” 

“That’s a lie! I know about the ’don’t bring anyone else here’ ru-” he looked to the guy he was cuddling up with, “never mind.” 

“Yeah, one rule too many broken.” 

“Well I still know where this place is so it’s not like you can kick me out.” 

“Yeah but Ryan’s probably going to give you a lecture.” 

“Right…” James murmured, letting go of Keith, “his hair seems long enough…” he pushed some of it gently to the side of Keith’s neck, “there. He’ll never know!” He cheered, throwing his arm around Keith again. 

“Are you scared of him?” Keith asked in a teasing tone as he rested his head onto James’ shoulder. 

“No. Yes… a little.” 

“Very scared,” Nadia smiled, sitting herself besides them, “anytime James breaks a camp rule, Allura gets Ryan to lecture him about it and James immediately apologises.” 

“Oh?” Keith’s looked up, “And here I thought you were Mr. Authority figures don’t scare me.” 

“Ryan’s a year older than me and we have the exact same job. He’s not an authority figure.” 

“What’re we talking about?” A deep voice came from the cave. 

“Just how James is terrified of you.” Nadia looked up at the curly haired man in front of them. 

“I’m not scared of him!” 

~ ⛺️ ~

1:00AM

Keith fell into the lone bed, “I’m tired.” He mumbled. 

“Get out my bed.” James said in a quiet voice, hoping not to wake Lance. 

“No. I don’t wanna wake up with Lance staring at me again,” With a roll of his eyes, James grabbed Keith’s wrists to pull him up, “Noo!”

“You aren’t sleeping on my bed.” 

“But it’s comfier than mine.” 

“We have the same mattress.” 

“But it’s lonely and you can’t hit your head.” 

“Too bad. I got here before you and got a good bed.” 

“Well I want it now.” Keith flopped back down onto the bed. 

James groaned, lifting him up again, “This is my bed.” 

Keith pouted, “Please?” 

“No. Out.” 

He rolled out the bed, “Fine.” He mumbled, crawling into his own bed.


End file.
